A Different World
by Nagi2
Summary: As Naraku makes his move to quickly claim the world as his own Inuyasha and Miroku and a supreme arsenal of weapons and armory at their command must safely deflect every attempt made at the last remaining part of Japan that has not been conquered yet,Toky
1. Chapter 1

**_Summery: _**Guns, destruction, mayhem and all the excitement of your famous Inuyasha characters. Inuyasha is fighting the warlord Naraku who is slowly destroying the remnants of the world and claming the areas as his own . Though the world goes on as if nothing was happening there is still fright in everyone's heart that their area will be the next to be targeted by the self proclaimed warlord. As Naraku makes his move to quickly claim the world as his own Inuyasha and Miroku and a supreme arsenal of weapons and armory at their command must safely deflect every attempt made at the last remaining part of Japan that has not been conquered yet, Tokyo. There is only one catch, Kagome has left the gang due to a life threatening experience that she experienced on the battlefield while fighting Naraku. How will the now duo cope with losing Kagome?

_**A Different World**_

_Chapter 1:_

_Back Again_

Inuyasha walked up the steps of the old temple clutching his left arm in deep thought. "He's back? How could this happen? Why now of all times?" he opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside there was a man sitting down on a couch clad in black leather. The man saw Inuyasha and raced to his side. "Inuyasha what happened? Where's Kikyou?"

"He killed her. Naraku killed her. That scoundrel ambushed us." Inuyasha growled out.

"We'll hunt him down. But for now you need to rest." He sat Inuyasha down.

"No give me a gun Miroku, I'm going out now." Inuyasha brushed him off.

Miroku stood up and looked at the gun rack. "If you keep on losing my guns you won't have any to protect yourself with, what happened to that m-14 I gave you?"

Inuyasha sneered and picked himself up. "I lost it ok. Is that what you wanted me to say?"

Miroku strolled over to the couch where he was sitting and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm calling Kagome. She has the connections we need to get more artillery, and I'm sure Sango will help us out if we asked real nicely." he said dialing Kagome's phone number.

Inuyasha walked over to the phone and cut the phone line. "Kagome will never join us again. It was her decision to leave and we will not force her back."

"Alright just lemme call Muso, he will get our artillery then. I want you to clean out the guns we have. You use em too much lately and you need to take responsibility for em." Miroku said as he dialed Muso's number

"Hey its not my fault people attack me in the city." Inuyasha sneered and went into the back room. Was it really a good idea to not get Kagome involved in this? He held a grudge against her but maybe it was time to make amends with her. He grabbed an m-4 and took it apart. Maybe he can pick their relationship up again.

Inuyasha continued to take apart and clean the guns lost in his thoughts until a rag hit him in the head. He pulled the rag off to glare at Miroku. "Go clean up, you look like shit." Miroku sat down and began cleaning a few of his own guns.

"Thanks a lot" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked off to his room.

Miroku chuckled and leaned over to turn on his stereo. As usual he always had to have his music blasting.

--------------

Inuyasha walked into his bathroom taking off his shirt then looked at his left arm in the mirror. He carefully touched around the wound where a bullet hit him, "Just a graze but I'll need to take care of it later." For a few minutes he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his black hair a mess with cuts and scrapes along his face. Sighing he reached up pulling off the necklace around his neck then watched in the mirror as his brown eyes turned gold and his hair turned silver along with a pair of dog ears forming on his head. He didn't like taking a form of a human but that was the easiest way to get around the city without any trouble. But, there were those that could see through the mask and see your true form, Kikyou was one of them along with Kagome. Shaking his head he turned the shower on.

Demons lived with humans but not everyone believed that they should. The demons fought with the humans as well as there own kind. Most could accept what everyone was and lived with both humans and demons alike but then, there were those that did not want to live together and started their own clans with their own territory. Naraku was one of them. That's when Inuyasha got together with his friends and dedicated themselves to keep the city of Tokyo safe. With Miroku and Kikyou Inuyasha went to Kagome, the one who had the ability to get what they needed. There, Kagome and her friend Sango joined the group to protect the city, but then something happened, something that caused Kagome to leave the group, for good.

Inuyasha stood in the shower letting the warm water run over him. Nothing was the same when Kagome left, everything just went down hill and it seems as if it's still going. Kikyou became a valuable asset in their group when Kagome left, she had purifying capabilities and she could sense demons. She was the best way they could find the clans of demons who planned attacks against the city and its inhabitants. Not only that, but she was a great friend. Then that bastard Naraku had to kill her, they lost a friend and a team mate. All that was left of the group was Inuyasha and Miroku with Muso as their only provider. Occasionally Sango would show up and helped but now, even she was slow to show up.

Finishing up with his shower Inuyasha got out and dried off. He then walked over to his dresser and put on a pair of blue, baggy jeans. Walking back into the bathroom he put the necklace in his pocket then looked around to see if he had any bandages to take care of his arm. Seeing none he walked out of his room and over to Miroku who was still cleaning his guns. Inuyasha shook his head at how loud Miroku had his music playing. His ears flattened against his head as he walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

Miroku spun around in his chair and looked at Inuyasha "Why's ya turn it off?"

"There is a demon that lives here you know" Inuyasha said.

"Sorry about that, I keep forgetting how sensitive your hearing is" Miroku said. He frowned slightly at seeing Inuyasha's wound "You need to clean that up before you get blood all over my floor."

"That's why I came to you" Inuyasha said then added "And it's not your shrine, it's Kagome's."

Miroku sighed and nodded "We have her phone number but where she lives I have no clue."

"I thought I told you to stop looking for her" Inuyasha sighed.

"Well" Miroku stood up "You might not want to see her but I do" he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few bandages.

"I never said that I didn't want to see her Miroku and you know that" Inuyasha sat down so Miroku could bandage his arm.

"I know" Miroku said "She's our friend; I just want to know if she's alright."

"I want to know why in the hell Sesshoumaru had it" Inuyasha growled slightly.

"He said that she dropped the number off at his hour for us and only for us to use it in an emergency" Miroku looked at Inuyasha's arm "Jeez Inu, this is deep."

"Just bandage the thing, it'll heal in a few days" Inuyasha said "Why don't you look in the phone book, you could probably find her address there."

"And I thought you didn't want to look for her" Miroku smirked "Besides, I already tried, she's not listed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Leave it to Kagome to know how to completely erase herself."

"you know" Miroku said as he finished "I don't blame her for leaving the group."

"I wouldn't have cared if she left the group but to disappear without a single word?" Inuyasha huffed and stood up "Oh well, she's not coming back" mumbling to himself he walked back to his room.

Miroku sighed and began cleaning off the table. Talking about Kagome always put Inuyasha in a bad mood.

------------

Inuyasha walked into one of Tokyo's top dojo's and sat down. He looked at his watch, the class was almost over. He silently watched the class as the instructor walked around correcting the student's movements. This must have been the beginner class, they were sloppy. He could also tell by the annoyed look the instructor gave to each student as he corrected them. He smirked and continued to watch the instructor, it was funny to see him annoyed. When the class was over and the students left Inuyasha stood up and headed over to the instructor who was preparing things for the next class.

"If you're here about the phone number again forget it, Inuyasha" the instructor said.

"Why did she give you the phone number rather then us Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked a hard tone in his voice.

"Because you would have kept her from leaving" Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha "She knew what you would do."

Inuyasha growled slightly "She could have said something rather then just leaving."

"Again Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said "you wouldn't have let her leave."

"I bet that you know where she is" Inuyasha glared.

"Even if I did" Sesshoumaru said "I wouldn't tell you."

"And why not?" Inuyasha continued to glare.

"Look Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said "You know what happened and she had good reason to leave. Give her time, stop trying to find her and she might come back" he looked at the door to see his next class come in "You know that the more you push her the long it will take."

Inuyasha grumbled "You make it sound like you know more about her then I do."

"Because I do" Sesshoumaru walked around to the other side of the room "You forget, I have known Kagome longer then you, much longer. If I also remember correctly, I was the one who introduced her to you."

"Yeah, yeah" Inuyasha turned to the door "Thanks for nothing."

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha walk off grumbling about never getting any help. Something was wrong, Inuyasha was limping and he was pushing about Kagome more then usual. He would have to find out. Watching his students get ready for class he moved around to the front and waited. He would have to talk to her later.


	2. Picking Out A Partner

_**A Different World**_

_Chapter 2:_

_Picking out a Partner_

Miroku walked around to the back of the shrine. It's been two hours and Inuyasha was still training. "He trains too much when he's angry."

Walking around the corner Miroku stopped to see Inuyasha practicing with his sword. He always did prefer swords over guns but Miroku never knew why. Shrugging it off Miroku walked over to Inuyasha his hands shoved into his pockets. "Hey Inu" he called out.

"What?" Inuyasha stopped to glare at Miroku. He hated it when he was interrupted while training.

"Just wanted to let you know that dinner was ready" Miroku smirked, he loved interrupting Inuyasha just to get him mad.

"Fine" Inuyasha grumbled and headed to his shed that held his weapons.

"Hurry up you grouch" Miroku called out walking back to the house "Before it gets cold" he laughed when he heard Inuyasha yell at him. It was too much fun pestering the hanyou.

----------

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his house and walked in, closing the door behind him. He set his keys in a tray beside the door as he yawned. His beginner class was so sloppy he was never able to take a break. Something was always going wrong in that class. It was beginning to bug him.

"I'm home" he called out then smiled slightly when he heard feet padding down the stairs.

"Daddy, you're home!" Rin squealed.

"Hair" he knelt down and picked the child up "How was school?"

Rin smiled "It was fun, we got to draw a picture and the teacher said that she really, really liked mine."

"She's been waiting for you to get home all day so she can show you" some one said from the hallway.

"Really" Sesshoumaru asked "Why don't you go get the picture to show me Rin?"

"Alright" Rin smiled and ran to her room after Sesshoumaru set her down.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin run up the stairs then walked into the kitchen "You know; Inuyasha came to my dojo looking for you again, Kagome."

"He'll give up… sooner or alter" Kagome followed him.

"How long has it been since you left?" Sesshoumaru opened the door to the refrigerator.

"A couple of years" Kagome leaned against the counter.

"And he has yet to give up" Sesshoumaru closed the refrigerator and looked at Kagome "It might be best if you went to talk to him."

Kagome shook her head "No, he wouldn't understand."

"It's not like you to run away Kagome" he leaned against the other counter, facing Kagome.

"I am not running away" Kagome said, her voice rising.

"You erased yourself off the face of the planet" Sesshoumaru said "the only people you keep in contact with other then me and Rin is your father, what do you call that?"

Kagome straightened up "I'm not going to have this argument again. If it's going to be such a bother for me to stay here then just tell me" she turned to head to her room, dodging Rin in the process.

"Daddy look" Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru holding a piece of paper.

Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and looked at the paper. It was a picture of himself, Rin and Kagome. There were more or less stick figures but she managed to do his markings perfect and his hair, well, his hair wasn't exactly purple but it was still good. In the picture he was holding her hand while Kagome was standing next to them Nope, no odd colors on them, why was it always him? He looked at the paper a little closer and saw that he was stepping on something.

"Rin, what's this?" he pointed at the green object he was stepping on.

"Oh, that?" Rin smiled "That's Jaken."

"Jaken?" he looked at the child.

"Yep, just like you always do when he comes here" Rin smiled proudly.

Sesshoumaru nodded "Ring" he continued to look over the picture "Well, Rin it's….nice." he handed the picture back to the child who had a big smile. But why purple?

"Thank you daddy" Rin too the picture when Sesshoumaru gave it back "Can I have Kagome help me put it on the wall?"

'Yeah, just let me talk to her, and did you do your homework yet?" Sesshoumaru set Rin down.

Rin frowned then made the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said his voice stern.

"But its math and its hard" she threw her arm up in a dramatic sigh.

"Homework first, play later" Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll help you after dinner Rin" Kagome yawned as she walked into the kitchen grabbing pots and pans.

"Ok" Rin smiled and ran up to her room.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "It's not a bother for you to stay here."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled "I know, we always end up having an argument like this and we always end up saying things." She brought out a cutting board and handed it to Sesshoumaru "Cut the carrots."

Sesshoumaru frowned, he hated it when he had to do the cutting "My hair was purple again" he half mumbled.

Giggling Kagome looked at him "Well, ever since you dyed your hair purple last Halloween Rin fell in love with it."

"You two dyed it" Sesshoumaru glared.

"Well you let us" Kagome smiled "Maybe we should try pink this year."

Sesshoumaru shivered, no way that was happening.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru said.

"What is it?" Kagome looked up at him.

"When Inuyasha came to the dojo today he was limping, it looked like he was injured." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome sighed and set her knife down "There was something on the news today, there was another fight… someone had a camcorder and I saw Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "Someone had footage of it?"

"Yeah" Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru "Something's wrong, he was in his hanyou form. He only does that when it's something really serious."

"Would you like me to check in on them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome hesitated then picked up her knife. "No, he'll be fine, he always is."

Sesshoumaru nodded then continued his own cutting. She was really worried, he could tell.

---------

Inuyasha sat at the table eating a cup of instant noodles. Why he liked them so much, no one knew. Everything was going good, no attacks on the city in days. He could actually relax and rest a little bit, not to mention getting some target practice in. the news finally stopped showing what happened a few days ago. Next time he had to be a little more careful, the fight became out of hand. He growled slightly setting his cup of noodles down. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? Every time he turned on the news they had something about Kikyo. The police still had her as a missing person. But Inuyasha knew that they were never going to find her body, No doubt Naraku did something to get rid of her.

He growled mimicking the news lady "Miss Kikyo Hamako is still missing, our police forces are still searching for the towns beloved Priestess." He growled again "They'll give up, just like they gave up on Kagome."

Resisting the urge to throw his noodles across the room Inuyasha stood and walked out. Maybe practicing with his sword would help him calm down. He threw his trash in the garbage as he passed by and resisted the urge to kick something. Grumbling to himself he walked to the shed and took out his sword.

Miroku walked up the steps looking over some papers. They needed to recruit more people. Just him and Inuyasha were not enough, they needed help. He looked over the papers and folded the corners of the ones that looked good. Now all he had to do is bring this up to Inuyasha, which was the hard part. Inuyasha doesn't want new partners and every time the papers end up in the trash mumbling how they don't need any new partners. But this time he would make Inuyasha pick some out, Muso went through a lot of trouble to get these. With a determined look he strolled into the house… only to find it empty. Frowning and rolling his eyes he tossed the papers on the table.

"And the hunt begins" Miroku said to himself, starting the search for Inuyasha.

Only twenty minutes later Miroku walked out of the house, Inuyasha had to be practicing. He was no where in the house and Miroku was hoping that he didn't have to walk all the way behind the house. After walking all over Tokyo he didn't want to do anything other than rest.

Smirking he took in a deep breath "Inuyasha!" he yelled "Some one left a gift for you!" waiting, he counted "One…two….three…"

Like always Inuyasha ran around the corner "What Kind of gift?"

"I dunno" Miroku shrugged "I'll show you where it is."

Miroku shuffled into the house with Inuyasha following behind him. He moved Inuyasha to sit down at the table "Here."

Inuyasha looked at the papers then growled "Not this again. I already told you…"

"We don't need any partners" Miroku finished "Yeah, yeah, quit the big and tuff act and look through those papers. I marked the ones that I thought were good."

"There is no reason to get partners" Inuyasha growled "We do just fine."

"You could have been killed that time Inuyasha" Miroku said "And if Naraku is back we'll need more help and if you don't agree on at least one person I will call Kagome, got it?"

"I told you" Inuyasha started.

"And I'm telling you" Miroku said and walked out, ending the conversation.

Inuyasha growled and began going through the papers. He didn't want a new partner. Damn Miroku and his threats.

About an hour later Miroku walked back into the room and over to Inuyasha "SO, what have you got?"

"Here, you stupid Monk" Inuyasha shoved the papers to him.

"Grump" Miroku mumbled as he looked over the papers "Let's see, the same three that I picked" looking over the papers for a couple more minutes he handed one to Inuyasha "She's the best pick."

"Acaline?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes" Miroku answered "Kira Acaline."

"Why is she the better pick?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because" Miroku set the other two papers next to hers "Okeda, Raiden, he's good yes but if you compare his average to Acaline she's better by at least ten percent. She's even had more training then him."

"But he's a faster runner" Inuyasha said "And how is he trained more then her? He's used more weapons then her" he tapped the paper "Look, he's straight artillery."

"True" Miroku said "But look at Acaline, he's has more experience in this kind of stuff, undercover, special ops, you name it. Okeda is just a normal cop."

"Then what about Tomoharu?" Inuyasha asked

"He can build weapons" Miroku said.

"Then why not him?" Inuyasha picked up his paper.

"Again, Acaline is more experienced. I'm sure you would love someone to clean your guns out for you but that isn't necessary." Miroku said "Did you skip over tactical assault on Acaline's page?"

"I saw it" Inuyasha looked over at the paper and mumbled "I know someone's who better."

"Yes, but you don't want me to call her" Miroku said.

"Fine" Inuyasha sighed "What does she look like?"

"Lets see" Miroku picked up a folder mixed in with the papers and opened it, "It's only a head shot but here" he handed over a picture.

Inuyasha snatched the paper and looked it over "She's a demon right?" he asked looking over the picture. The woman in the picture had long platinum hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail with hazel eyes.

"Right, but I don't know what kind" Miroku said flipping through the folder. "All her file says is that she's a demon, her age isn't even listed."

"Okeda is the same way" Inuyasha mentioned when he glanced at his file. "Let's go with Acaline then."

Miroku nodded "I'll contact her now" he stacked her papers together and walked into the living room. Inuyasha stood to head back outside so he could train. When he opened the door he was met with none other than Sesshoumaru.


	3. Caught Between It All

_**A Different World**_

_Chapter 3:_

_Caught Between it All_

Sesshoumaru dropped his hand away from the door bell he was about to ring and looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Not hiding yourself today I see" Sesshoumaru said dryly.

"I'm at the shrine, the only time I'm in my human form is when I go into the city" Inuyasha glared at his brother "Unlike you full demons, hanyou's have a better chance when your disguised."

"Now little brother" Sesshoumaru said "I don't hide because I have no reason too."

Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs "What do you want?"

"It's been a while so I take it that your wounds are healed" Sesshoumaru said.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha walked past Sesshoumaru.

"Does a brother need to have a reason to check in on his younger brother?" the demon asked.

"For you, yes" Inuyasha growled. He stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. Another scent was mixed with Sesshoumaru's other then Rin's and it smelled familiar. "Someone visiting you?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru silently cursed himself for forgetting to hide his scent "Rin had a friend over."

"Your lying" Inuyasha said.

"It seems like you are doing well" Sesshoumaru said. He turned when he heard the door open to see Miroku.

"Oh, hello Sesshoumaru" Miroku said.

Sesshoumaru nodded then headed towards the shrine stairs "I was just leaving."

"You're not leaving yet" Inuyasha yelled "You saw her didn't you?!"

Miroku gave a confused look to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued to walk, reaching the steps.

"You bastard, you know where she is!" Inuyasha ran at Sesshoumaru only to have Sesshoumaru pin him against the red pillar that stood at the top of the stairs by his neck.

"Number one" Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice "Do not attack me unless you wish for a painful death. Number two, I will tell you where Kagome is when she's ready for you to know. She was worried so I came to see if you were alright" his grip tightened slightly "If you ever wish to see her again, I suggest you stop looking for her" he let Inuyasha go then walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha growled and put a hand to his neck as he watched Sesshoumaru walk away.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha to see if he was ok. "What happened?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, yeah. I heard that but why did you try to attack him?" Miroku said as he messed with the laces on his black leather boots.

"Because that bastard knows where Kagome is, he talks to her and everything" Inuyasha continued to growl.

"Don't get so mad" Miroku sighed "They've known each other forever, it's only natural"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku "Natural how?!" he seethed "She was my fiancée, but she would rather stay in touch with a best friend then a fiancée!"

Miroku started to say something but though better of it as Inuyasha walked to the house. He would just have to meet Acaline by himself. Inuyasha would never go now. He sighed to himself; maybe he should have said something earlier. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Giving another sigh he headed down the shrine steps. He didn't want to be late and make their new partner wait.

The monk was almost down the stairs when a loud boom ran through the city causing the ground to shake. He looked around to see a huge cloud of smoke come up from the center of the city. Quickly he turned around and ran up the stairs to see Inuyasha already standing outside. The two looked at each other and nodded. It was time to go back to work. They ran into the house for their weapons then headed to their car.

-------------

Sesshoumaru sped down the streets in his new corvette convertible, still irritated at himself. How could he forget to hide his scent? After for so long, why now did he have to forget? They would just have to be more careful for now on. He looked down at his watch, Rin's school is out. He could catch her and Kagome on their walk home. Of course if he did that, Rin would want to go get the ice cream she was promised. He knew he shouldn't have made that promise.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he slammed on his breaks and swerved to miss the car in front of him. Smoke billowed up into the sky. An explosion or something? He looked into the sky, thinking of what could have happened until his eyes suddenly widened. That was in the main part of the city. They school was there.

"Rin, Kagome" Sesshoumaru threw the car in reverse and moved back into a lane then quickly sped down the streets. He had to get to Rin and Kagome.

-----------

Kagome held Rin's hand as the two walked down the streets, a concealing bracelet hanging on her writs to hide what she looked like. Rin was talking about what she did at school a big smile on her face. The streets were busy, filled with venders of all kinds. They past by a few ice cream carts, reminding Rin of Sesshoumaru's promise. Rin shifted her small bag but made it slip. Giving a small laugh Kagome bent down and picked it up, placing it on her shoulder. The small child smiled and took Kagome's hand pulling her down the streets.

They walked in a quiet conversation when Kagome suddenly pulled Rin aside as an explosion caused a building to collapse next to them. Rin screamed as she tripped from fallen debris and began crying. Another building began to collapse and people ran through the streets to safety. Kagome knelt down to pick Rin up, the building next to them crumbling. Before Kagome could pick the child up a large piece of the building fell, heading straight at them. Unable to move out of the way in time Kagome threw a shield around them both. The large piece fell and shattered against the barrier. More fell, not letting Kagome drop the shield. Kagome could hold it but if any more fell that was larger then the first there would be nothing she could do. She could hear people screaming and cars screeching, but none of that bothered her as much as the crying of a little child next to her did.

She watched as part of the building, larger then the size of a car fell into the building next to her. The building cracked, sending it to the floor. Kagome looked up, a piece twice the size of the last one broke away from the building and fell towards them. She glanced at Rin and tightly closed her eyes as a memory quickly flashed through her mind. No, she wouldn't let it happen again, she couldn't. The piece hit dead on and crumbled around them, bringing Kagome to her knees. The barrier flickered; it was becoming weaker every time it was struck. Rin moved over to Kagome, her eyes mixed with worry and fear. Kagome gave a small smile, trying to comfort the small child.

Only moments later the first building to explode finally fell to the ground and the other crumbling building was the next to explode. The two screamed and Kagome covered Rin, her barrier falling.

--------------

Miroku swerved around cars as he sped down the streets as fast as his old model corvette would go. Inuyasha loaded the guns and made sure they had the ammo needed. Shifting gears Miroku sped around another car taking an off ramp straight into the city. Inuyasha slipped a holster over his shoulder, latching it around his back then across his chest so it would hug his shoulder. After putting his guns in the holster he leaned over and put Miroku's guns in his own holster. Miroku nodded and continued driving. A nod was all that was needed; talking… there was nothing to say. A city was being attacked, that spoke for it self. They drove as far as they could then stepped out of the car. Not wasting a moment the two ran down the streets but had to stop to regain their footing as another explosion shook throughout the city. Once stabled they looked at each other then continued on their way.

----------------

Going as far as he could Sesshoumaru finally got out of his car then raced down the streets. He made it to the crumbling building, frantically searching for the two. He had to find them; they had to be some where. Hopefully they were safe. This was nothing for Kagome, but then, if something happened to Rin. Sesshoumaru shook his head. He had to find them before anything happened.

As he turned around a second explosion sent him to the ground. He was so close to the building he could feel the heat. When he sat up he saw Kagome and Rin. They were in the center of it all. Kagome was on her knees, desperately trying to keep her shield up as Rin cried next to her. He looked up to see the building collapse and heard the girls scream as Kagome's shield dropped when she covered Rin.

Sesshoumaru barely had time to take three steps before the rubble fell on the two. His breath caught in his throat. Without hesitation Sesshoumaru ran into the smoke, they had to be alright. He ran over the rubble to where the woman stood and began digging, throwing pieces of the destroyed building to the side. As a scent crossed his nose he dug faster, Inuyasha was here. When he removed a large slab of concrete a faint glow flickered within the rubble. Was it Kagome's barrier? It had to be, he could sense her.

The demon gripped another large slab and pulled, causing the rest of the rubble to fall away revealing Kagome's form curled as small as she could around Rin. Her shield hugged their form flickering, ready to give away at any time. He saw her form shake slightly, it was starting. Carefully he knelt down next to them and touched Kagome's shoulder. Kagome flinched and opened her eyes; he could see the faint blue glow in her eyes.

"Kagome" he said softly "It's alright."

Kagome made no movement, keeping her grip around Rin. She was doing it again and Sesshoumaru knew that he needed to stop her. Being as gentle as he could he move Kagome's arms from around Rin. The small child sniffled and clung to him.

"Look Kagome" Sesshoumaru said "Rin's alright, see, she's not hurt." Still Kagome made no movement. Sesshoumaru moved Rin to stand in front of Kagome "Tell her you're alright."

Rin sniffled and nodded slightly "I'm alright Kagome, I'm not hurt."

Slowly Kagome moved to sit up, the glow in her eyes staying "Rin is safe?" her voice was quiet.

"Hai, Rin is safe" Sesshoumaru said. He had to calm her down, they didn't need another accident. "We need to hurry, Inuyasha is almost here."

Kagome gave a small nod and went to stand but had some trouble, Sesshoumaru noticed her trouble and handed Rin to Kagome and picked the two up. He ran off, heading to his car just as Inuyasha and Miroku ran to the scene.

----------------

Inuyasha and Miroku coughed slightly from the dust. Waving a hand in front of his face to clear away the dust Miroku looked around. Where two buildings once stood nothing but rubble was left.

"Jeez, someone really did a number here" Miroku said.

"I can't smell anything" Inuyasha said "The dust is too thick, can you sense anything?"

Miroku closed his eyes and searched only to open his eyes a few moments later "Nothing."

"Well, let's take a look around" Inuyasha said.

"Right" Miroku kicked some rubble out of the way.

The two split up, searching for anything that could have been the cause of this mess. Inuyasha moved around the site, moving some rubble as he did. He sniffed the air slightly, grateful that the dust was starting to settle. Catching a familiar scent he cursed slightly, they were here, but why? Giving an annoyed sigh he continued to walk around. Only minutes later he stopped dead in his tracts as a bullet shot the ground in front of him. Pulling out his won guns he looked around. Seeing nothing he went to take another step forward but another shot stopped him.

"I would suggest that you do not move!" A woman's voice called out.

Inuyasha smirked. That was a mistake to say something, now he knew where the person was. Now all he needed to do was to get his necklace off so his senses wouldn't be so dull. He looked to the right and saw an outline of the person's showdown holding a gun at him. Not very good at hiding it seemed.

"First mistake" Inuyasha said "Talking gave away your position and second, learn to hide better" without another work Inuyasha jumped back and flipped, dodging the bullets as they fired at him. Making another flip then jumping high into the air he aimed at the woman and fired. The woman jumped out of the way and fired back. Inuyasha landed and ducked behind a piece of the broke building.

"First mistake" the woman said hiding behind her own piece of the broken building "you used all your bullets!"

"So did you!" Inuyasha called out. He pulled off his necklace and closed his eyes as his form changed. Sticking the beads in his pocket he holstered his gun then dug through his other pocket, grabbing his bullets. His ears twitched slightly as he heard the clicking from the woman's gun. So, she has extra pullets as well. Too bad he was already done. Quickly he ran towards the woman. The woman heard him and finished loading her gun, letting out a quiet curse. She stood only to freeze when she came face to face with the end of Inuyasha's gun.

"Third mistake" Inuyasha smirked pulling the trigger back on his gun "You underestimated your opponent."

"So I have" the woman looked up at him.

Getting a good look at the woman Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, she looked familiar for some reason "Acaline?"

"How do you know me?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked "We're the ones that wanted to hire you."

"Miroku?" she eyed him.

"Miroku's my partner, I'm Inuyasha" he lowered his gun.

"Well then" Acaline said "Seems like we were fighting the wrong people."

"Yep" Inuyasha put his gun in his holster "Since we're on the same sine, do you know what happened here?"

"Nope, heard the explosion so I cam here and found you" Acaline shrugged.

"Yeah, same here" Inuyasha sighed "Well, lets go meet up with Miroku" he began walking, pulling out his necklace and slipping it on so he would look human.

"No wonder your scent got stronger earlier" the woman said walking next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's easier to look human so I don't get bothered by youkai or the nigens" Inuyasha explained.

"Ah" Acaline looked at him "You know, I can probably change the spell on the necklace so it wouldn't dull your senses when you have it on."

Inuyasha looked down at his necklace and touched it for a moment "No, its fine like this."

She gave a small shrug then looked ahead as she saw Miroku walking towards them. His face was hard and serious, deep in thought. He probably didn't even hear the gun shots if he was thinking that hard. Acaline watched as he stopped and moved some of the rubble around the stop, closing his eyes and concentrating. He must have been confused by something because his brow furrowed together.

"Hey monk!" Inuyasha called out startling Miroku, causing him to jump.

"We need to get going before the police get here" Miroku said as he slowly stood up.

"I can already hear the sirens" Acaline said gaining Miroku's attention.

"Acaline, Kira Acaline?" Miroku asked.

"We'll talk later" Inuyasha said "A crowd is already starting to form."

"Right" Miroku nodded.

The three quickly ran off as the crowd slowly gathered and the sirens grew louder. Not even bothering to open the doors to the convertible they jumped into the car, speeding off before the traffic began. Inuyasha took his guns out of their holsters, put the safety on then set them in his lap. Kira slouched down in the back seat of the car and sighed.

"She's the partner you wanted to hire" Inuyasha said.

"I thought so" Miroku looked in the rearview mirror to see the woman in the back. "You looked familiar when I first saw you."

"Kira Acaline" she straightened up "I don't think that meeting will be necessary anymore."

"Right" Miroku said then glanced over at Inuyasha "We need to talk when we get back to the shrine."

Inuyasha only grunted in response.

The ride back to the shrine was silent and tense. Every one was too busy thinking. Whether it was about what happened with the building or who was there was another thing all together.


	4. Figuring It Out

_**A Different World**_

_Chapter 4:_

_Figuring It Out _

Kira Acaline sat on the couch in the shrine living room, her hazel eyes bouncing back and forth between the two arguing men. They were at the shrine for barely five minutes before the argument broke out. She was surprised at how well Miroku handled Inuyasha. It took a lot longer for Miroku to yell at Inuyasha than she thought. Watching the two she sighed, it was funny at first but now it just seemed annoying. All this yelling over a woman, a child, and a man? It was just ridiculous to her. But through this whole thing she couldn't help but let out a small smile. Inuyasha had taken off his necklace and she could see his ears flatten against his head and hear an occasional growl from the hanyou. Though annoying as it was, it was also funny to a point.

"I don't know why she was there!" Miroku hollered "You know just as much as I do!"

"How could he have been there too? He barely left the shrine when the buildings blew." Inuyasha shouted.

"Jee I don't know Inuyasha, maybe he flew" Miroku said full of sarcasm.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

"He drove there, just like we did" Miroku rolled his eyes, calming down "Maybe Kagome and Rin were there when it happened and Sesshoumaru went to find them."

"You know" Kira said perking up "There is a school in that area that got out a little bit before the buildings blew, what grade is the girl in?"

"Third" Miroku said turning to look at the woman.

"Yeah, then that would be a logical reason for them to be there, Kagome would have probably been there to pick the girl up" she explained.

"She's got a point" Miroku said.

"Keh" Inuyasha growled and walked out.

"Where's he goin?" Kira asked.

"To train" Miroku said, watching the hanyou's retreating back.

"So… what now?" Kira asked slouching back down into the couch.

"Well, me and you need to set up some things before you actually become out partner" Miroku said "And we also watch the news to see what's going on."

"What about Inuyasha" Kira asked.

Miroku sighed and sat down next to her "We let him blow off some steam."

"Why was he so upset when you started talking about that Kagome person?" she looked over at the monk.

"It's a long story" Miroku said.

Kira nodded then yawned.

Miroku smirked "Where will you be staying?"

Kira yawned again "I have my own place close by."

"Alright" Miroku stretched "Lets get to work."

Kira gave a small nod and stood up with Miroku then followed him over to the table.

---------------------

Inuyasha growled as he struck the punching bag in front of him. Every time, Kagome was gone before he got there. He growled again. And to make it worse Sesshoumaru was there with Rin. Pulling back to throw another punch he froze, wait… Kagome, Rin, and Sesshoumaru, every time Kagome's scent has been with one of them. Then what Kira had said earlier about the school and Kagome picking the child. Of course, how could he be so stupid! Letting out a rather loud growl he punched the punching bag so hard he broke the chain holding it up then stomped into the house.

The shrine door opened with a slam as a very angry hanyou came through. Kira and Miroku looked up from their paper work as Inuyasha stormed in.

"She's with that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome, she's with my bastard of a brother!" the hanyou seethed.

"Don't over react" Miroku stood up.

"Over react?" Inuyasha asked "I'm not going to over react; I'm going to kill him!"

"Inuyasha" Miroku started.

"I bet she's been there this whole time" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku followed after him "Inuyasha."

"Shut it monk!" Inuyasha threw the door open and slammed it closed behind him.

"Great…" Miroku sighed stopping by the door "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Kira continued to sit at the table, confused beyond all reason.

--------------------

Kagome sat on the couch watching the news with Sesshoumaru as Rin started on her homework, lying on the floor. Kagome being too interested in the news jumped and let out a startled 'eep' when there was a loud bang on their door. Sesshoumaru looked back at the door then down at Rin as she sat up.

"I'll get it" Kagome stood up only to freeze.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Take a good sniff" Kagome said nervously.

Sesshoumaru stood and sniffed the air then growled "Inuyasha."

"I think he knows" Kagome said.

"Go upstairs, I'll take care of him" Sesshoumaru began walking towards the door.

Kagome nodded then hurried upstairs. This was the last thing he needed right now.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to reveal a very irritated hanyou. He leaned against the door frame and looked at him "What do you want now?"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't know" Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Don't fuck with me" Inuyasha said "I know she's here, I can smell her all over you and the house."

Sesshoumaru sighed "I didn't it would take you this long to figure it out."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha moved to go into the house but Sesshoumaru blocked his way by putting his foot on the other side of the frame.

"I didn't say you could come in" Sesshoumaru said.

"Get out of my way Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll make this simple for you" Sesshoumaru straightened up "If you ever want to see Kagome again, leave now."

"I'm not leaving" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his younger brother "Then how about this?" he pulled his fist back and brought it forward to connect with Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha fell down to the floor and glared up at Sesshoumaru.

"Consider that a warning" Sesshoumaru said then slammed the door closed.

Inuyasha growled and stood up "We're not through yet Sesshoumaru, Kagome's there and I'm going to talk to her!" giving another growl he turned and walked off, ignoring the small crowd that gathered.

He knew where Kagome was now and nothing was going to keep him from her, not even Sesshoumaru. Sooner or later he was going to talk to her and find out why she was hiding from him.

Kagome sat on her bed, her knees tucked up to her chest. She couldn't face him, not yet, seeing him just brought back too many painful memories that she couldn't handle. Hearing her door open she looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing in the door way.

"He's gone?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but he'll be back, you know that" Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"I know but…every time I look at him I remember what happened. I remember that painful look I caused." Kagome put her head down.

"It wasn't your fault Kagome" Sesshoumaru said.

"If only I didn't bring him, he would still be here today" she began to cry.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru started but was cut off when Kagome threw her arms around him, crying. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. The best he could do was to hold her and let her cry it out. Gently he scooped the sobbing woman up in his arms and held her close to him. Comfort at this time was the best thing for her.

--------------------

_"Inuyasha get out of here, I'll hold them off and catch up later!" Kagome yelled as she reloaded her 25. _

_Inuyasha stopped firing and looked at her. She had tears rolling down her face and was ready to fight to the death. Shouldering his M-14 he knelt down and touched her shoulder "It wasn't your fault Kagome, and we did all we could to save this part of the city. If we didn't leave now, we will never be able to get back out."_

_An explosion ripped across the building next to them and it started to come down on them._

Inuyasha awoke with a start and it took a while for him to register where he was. Ripping the covers off him and grabbing his bedside clock he looked to see what time it was.

"Damn, why did I have to have that dream again?" Inuyasha sighed "It's been forever since I've had that dream."

Great, it was nearly four in the morning and now he will never be able to go back to sleep. Heaving a loud, annoyed sigh he stood up and straightened out his pajama pants then went into the bathroom. Might as well take a shower and get dressed, the rest of the night was going to be long and boring.

Miroku yawned as he sat up in bed hearing some noise coming from the living room. He looked over at his bed side clock and sighed. Who would be up at this time of night? It had to be Inuyasha; he was the only other person in the house other than Miroku himself. Deciding to find out what the annoying hanyou was doing up at such a dreadful hour Miroku stood up and pulled on a par of shorts.

"This has better be good…" he yawned.

Giving an annoyed yawn Miroku walked out into the living room to see Inuyasha stretched out on the couch and the TV on. He walked over to a chair and sat down "What has you up so early?"

"Not tired" Inuyasha mumbled as he flipped the channel.

Miroku chuckled "That's a load of bull."

"I had that stupid dream again" Inuyasha sighed.

"The one with Kagome?" Miroku straightened up.

"Yeah" Inuyasha flipped the channel again.

Miroku propped his elbows on his knees and looked at the hanyou "Inuyasha... I need to tell you something."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and muted the TV. Whenever Miroku said that, it always meant that something was wrong "What is it this time?"

This was not going to be easy and now the poor monk had to pray that the half demon didn't kill him for this "A few months ago I got a letter."

"Yeah so?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"It was from Kagome" Miroku said "She told me where she was and why she was hiding out."

"What?!" Inuyasha jumped off the couch.

Miroku sighed, he knew this was going to happen "Sit down and listen before you tear someone's head off."

Letting out a growl Inuyasha sat down "You better have a good reason for not telling me."

Rolling his eyes Miroku waved him off "In the letter she told me that she couldn't see you because it was too painful for her at the time, the reason why you couldn't find her is because she has a new spell that changes the way she looks."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" It was beyond obvious that Inuyasha was pissed.

"I would tell you if you would stop interrupting me" Miroku gave an annoyed sigh "She asked me not to tell you because she knew that you would do exactly what you did today, she's not ready yet and you should both respect and understand that. She gave me the address where she was and informed me that if something got out of hand that I could ask for help."

"You still should have told me" Inuyasha said.

"I didn't even tell Sango, I couldn't tell anyone." Miroku defended "She felt bad as it is; she told me that just seeing you reminded her of what happened."

"It's not something she's going to forget" Inuyasha said "Even I can't forget."

Miroku sighed "No, but it doesn't help to stop the pain, Inuyasha you have to understand, he meant everything to her."

Inuyasha growled and stood up "And I don't?!"

"That's not what I meant" Miroku rubbed his head.

"Forget it Miroku" Inuyasha growled again "If she can't stay with her fiancée because of something like that then just forget it." Saying nothing more the hanyou stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Miroku leaned against the couch and placed a hand on his forehead as he sighed "And he forgot his necklace again..."

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha growled to himself as he walked down the steps of the shrine then slowly stopped as he looked down towards the sidewalk and his ears fell down slightly. He could still remember when the two of them would walk up the stairs with Kagome holding onto his arm. She was always smiling, no matter what happened she always looked to the bright side of it. As he stared at the steps he could see the image of the two of them walking up the steps the night that he had proposed to her. It was during the spring festival and she was wearing the most beautiful dark blue kimono with all colors of cherry blossom print on it and a sky blue obi. She wore her hair down like she always did and only had a touch of make up to add to the beauty that she already was. And him, he wore his favorite red outfit, the dark red hakama and gi, his necklace matching perfectly. That night he allowed her to take the concealing spell off him because she wanted to see him how he truly was and for one night he was content to stay just like that.

He could still see them walking up the steps with her holding his arms and her face glowing with her smile. A small diamond ring beautifully sparkled in the moon light and she couldn't take her eyes off oh him as her smile only grew by each passing second. They had both lived at the shrine together for some time now with Miroku as a small consolation prize that really wasn't their favorite thing, but hey, he was family. Inuyasha closed his eyes and his ears fell down even more as the image faded. It was going to be perfect, they were going to have a family, and nothing would go wrong.

But then something did go wrong. Naraku, their worst enemy ad attacked part of a city that they all thought was safe. Just like they always did the duo along with Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, and the most precious thing to Kagome all rushed out to take care of things. He could remember it clearly as Kagome kissed him in the car and promised that they would get married the very next day. Upon arriving at the scene they all knew that, it wasn't going to be as easy. Naraku had thrown them all into a whole new ball game. Of course he had his normal set of endless supply of weapons but somehow he had become stronger as well. Everything they threw at him seemed like just a game to the vile man.

When Kagome finally turned to her miko powers with Kikyo they thought they were going to win. Sango and Miroku already had to evacuate the large building they were fighting within from serious injuries. All that was left was his beloved fiancée and his best friend Kikyo. Going back to his favorite way of fighting he had dropped his guns and pulled out the Tetsusaiga and used his Wind Scar with the miko's attacks.

That was it, they thought they had won, Naraku was down. The next thing they knew Kagome was pointing a gun at the man, tears streaming down her face as he smirked. Inuyasha and Kikyo were both knelt down next to a bloody and dying body. Then, the bomb went off and they had to get out before the building fell. Kagome squeezed the trigger, effectively hitting Naraku in the chest and sending him to the floor then allowed Inuyasha to pull her out of the room and down the stairs while Kikyo went ahead to begin clearing the way. Once they were all out safely what was left of the building finally collapsed and they were all accounted for except one.

Opening his eyes Inuyasha shook his head then began the rest of the decent down the shrine stairs. He could remember it like it happened only yesterday. They hanyou needed to clear his mind and think a little bit so he decided to take a little walk, even though it was four o'clock in the morning. The only lights that he had as he walked down the street were the street lights that lined the sidewalk. He kept his head down as the only few people out at this time of night passed by him, some wrinkling their nose, not happing to see a hanyou while some tried to offer a happy smile. Not paying attention to the time or how long he had been walking Inuyasha stopped at a building and looked up. All of the lights were off except one. A small shadow shown through the window and he knew who it was. It was Kagome, she couldn't sleep either it seemed. He watched the shadow as it stood at the window for a few minutes then quickly turned away and flicked off the light. She must have seen him. Heaving a sigh Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned back around. It was time to go back home.

Miroku was still sitting on the couch by the time Inuyasha came home. The hanyou glared at the man as he walked by to go to his room. He was still pissed and Miroku wondered how long it was going to take for him to calm down. Inuyasha said not a word as he entered his bedroom, effectively slamming the door behind him. Ok, so maybe it was a bad idea to tell him. Standing up and stretching Miroku walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine; needless to say, he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now.

**If anyone has any ideas please feel free to shout them out I love getting more ideas than I already have. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Oh yeah! I'm also trying to start another Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic for a friend of mine . but I can't think of anything good enough. If any of you come up with a good idea I would love to know what it is. It would help me out and I would love you for all times. **


End file.
